


You swear a lot

by bylersreddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylersreddie/pseuds/bylersreddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to visit the old bakery he's worked at just because of one boy he fancies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You swear a lot

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a new one shot today (it's more like a drabble tho tbh) xx  
> the title is shit, i'm really not good at finding appropriate titles, i'm sorry!  
> hope you guys like it tho :)
> 
> it'd be nice if you left some Feedback thanks x

Like almost every day, Harry finds himself visiting his old boss Barbara at the bakery he worked on Saturdays when he still went to school.  
It has kind of become a habit, to come here after work. The bell is jingling as he enters the little bakery, signalling the workers that there’s a new costumer coming in. There seem to be more people than normally, Harry notices as he gazes around the place.  
At one point he stops, his eyes falling onto the blond haired boy who has his face stucked into a book, sipping on his hot chocolate every once in a while.  
“Have you talked to him already?” upon turning around he notices Barbara standing there, her hands on her hips, awaiting for an answer.  
“Hello to you too, Barbara. And nope and I will never, ever. It’s just weird, like he might think I’m a stalker or some shit” Harry sighs, running a hand through is soft curly hair. Barbara walks behind the counter, a mischievous grin on her face.  
“Harry, I might be old but I’m not dumb. You’re only visiting me to gawk at your crush am I right?” Harry furrows his eyebrows. That’s not true. He might think the blonde guy is hot, but he doesn’t even know him, so he can’t fancy him. And he’s definitely not visiting to gawk at him either. Nope he is not. (He is.)  
“Nope, I’m not, that’s bull and you know it. I like spending time hers, reminds me of old memories, and well seeing how you’re doing, is all.”  
“Harry, ever since that boy came in here for the very first time you seem to be coming over almost every day. And it’s not because of me, or that place. I know you, Harry.” Is he really so easy to read?  
“Well.. okay, I fancy him, you’re right, are you happy now?” The Cheshire boy gives in after a minute or so. Barbara’s lips turn upwards into a smile.  
“I knew it. Go on talk to him! Look his face is scrunched up in confusion, he might be happy you’re saving him from whatever book he’s reading.”  
Harry rolls his eyes. It’s not that easy, really. Like what is he supposed to say anyways? “hi I’m Harry, I’ve noticed you for a long time. You’re coming in here every day.” No, that’s not how it works, but then he feels someone pushing him towards the table, the blonde one is sitting at. He doesn’t even need to turn around to know that it was Barbara.  
He takes a deep breath and he can’t actually believe he’s going to do this right now. He already feels the second hand embarrassment and his cheeks heating up and-  
His bum hits the floor and then he hears someone cursing out loud.  
“Shite! Crap! Fuck! I’m sorry, mate-“ the voice says and then Harry looks up and he swears he wants to die right then and there. It’s like the world stills for a moment and neither of the boys can’t seem to find the right words, too lost in the eyes of the other.  
But then blondie breaks the silence. “Uhm.. sorry mate, I wasn’t looking were I was going. I.. uhm gonna buy you uhm.. a new shirt. I’m so sorry, so sorry” Blondie keeps apologizing over and over again. Harry doesn’t realise he’s got hot chocolate all over his (favourite) shirt, he’s too lost in those gergoes blue eyes, until blondie mentions it. “It’s okay.. it was my favourite shirt but its just a shirt, nothing serious.” He says, matter-of-factly. “Oh crap! I didn’t know! Fuck! I’ll buy you a new one, just tell me where you got it from and you’ve got a new one in time!”  
“You swear a lot, huh?” It comes out harsher then Harry intended to. “I’m irish, the swearing is kind of inherent.” Blondie giggles and when he realises, slaps his hand over his mouth.  
“Don’t stop, the giggle is cute” Harry comments, making the boy blush. “Uh.. don’t say that.”  
“’m Harry, by the way.” The Cheshire boy introduces himself after he’s stood up, stretching his arm out.  
What’s happening then, surprises him. He’s tucked into an embrace, a tight one might he add and blondie burries his head into the crook of Harry’s neck and it#s absolutely amazing Harry thinks.  
“’m Niall.” Fits him, Harry thinks. And damn, his blue eyes are mezmerising.  
“Uh.. about that t-shirt, just forget it okay? Was just a shirt anyways, its replaceable.”  
Niall gives in with a sigh. “Okay, but only on one condition.”  
Harry ponders for a moment. “And that is?” “Go on a date with me?” Harry almost chokes on his spit. This can’t be happening right now. No, he’s dreaming, it’s a dream, that must be it.  
“Harry?” an irish lilt jolts him from his thoughts. “huh? Oh- sorry. Yeah, yeah I will.” He swears he sees Niall’s eyes lit up for a second. “Okay, wow, okay. Great.”  
They exchange numbers, Harry telling him he will text him his address, so Niall can pick him up and Harry swears he’s never smiled so much in ages. And if anyone will notice, well he doesn’t care.


End file.
